Because you are the medicine
by PuppyBee04
Summary: Dia datang, dengan puluhan luka dipunggungnya. Namun tidak menangis dan tidak bersedih. Segalanya tertutupi wajah tebal tanpa senyum, datar. Tak satupun ekspresi tergambar dalam garis tegas wajah tampannya.Dan Ia bertemu, seorang Lelaki mungil yang berprofesi sebagai psikolog itu bertugas menangani dirinya. Mereka saling menatap dan luka itu terpancar jelas.
1. Luka? (08-24 01:48:59)

Because you are the medicine

.

.

.

.

.

.

Author: PuppyBee04

Cast: Chanbaek, Hunhan, Kaisoo.

Other cast: Member Exo, Blackpink, Bts, dll.

RATE: M

Genre: Romance, hurt/comfort.

Desclaimer: Semua tokoh adalah milik emaknya masing-masing, saia hanya meminjam tokoh-tokohnya tanpa ijin. Muehehe.

Warning: BoyXBoy, Typo bertebaran, OOC, cerita abal, gaje, dan blah blah blah.

Summary: Dia datang, dengan puluhan luka dipunggungnya. Namun tidak menangis dan tidak bersedih. Segalanya tertutupi wajah tebal tanpa senyum, datar. Tak satupun ekspresi tergambar dalam garis tegas wajah tampannya.Dan Ia bertemu, seorang Lelaki mungil yang berprofesi sebagai psikolog itu bertugas menangani dirinya. Mereka saling menatap dan luka itu jelas terpancar. Bukan dari salah satu, tetapi keduanya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Gemerlap suasana malam yang tampak ramai, terlihat puluhan orang berjalan tergesa menuju tempat-tempat yang berbeda. Mereka dikejar waktu, karena malam telah mencapai puncaknya. Namun tidak dengan pria mungil berparas manis melebihi seorang gadis itu, ia terduduk disebuah bangku tua yang telah rapuh seorang diri. Matanya enggan untuk berkedip, entah apa yang ia tatap namun tatapan itu tampak kosong. Matanya yang awalnya jernih kini mulai memburam, tangan mungilnya ia cengkramkan didepan dadanya secara mendadak. Setetes air mata terjatuh keluar dari kedua maniknya, ia menggigit bibir bawahnya keras. Tak peduli jika kini rasa asin menusuk lidahnya, karena darah yang keluar dari bibirnya sendiri.

Pria itu

Byun Baekhyun, Pria berwajah manis ini mampu membuat sebagian besar orang tertipu dengan usianya, hanya tinggal menghitung hari dan angka kehidupannya bertambah, haruskah ia merayakannya? seorang diri-

lagi.

Inilah kebiasaanya setiap selesai bekerja, duduk dibangku tua yang ia rasa hanya dirinya yang sudi menempatinya. Iris beningnya memandangi bagaimana lingkungannya menciptakan sebuah suasana yang damai. Memandangi orang-orang yang tengah melakukan kegiatan. Kemudian tangis itu kembali datang disetiap ia melihat orang lain tengah berbahagia bersama keluarganya. Tak seharusnya ia merasa iri, lebih tepatnya ia tak pantas merasa iri.

Ia ingin melupakan hari itu, meyakinkan dirinya sendiri bahwa ia baik-baik saja. Bukankah selama ini hidupnya damai, untuk apa memikirkan sesuatu yang hanya akan memperparah lukanya. Ya, dia selalu berkata seperti itu pada dirinya sendiri. Seolah tengah memantrai pikirannya agar berhenti tersakiti. Jika ditanya apakah ia menyesal? demi apapun juga ia sangat menyesal, ia tahu apa kesalahannya. Namun ia telat memperbaikinya.

Menghela nafas kasar, Baekhyun menegakkan tubuhnya. Ia mengusap kasar wajah lelahnya kemudian berjalan menuju apartemen mungil yang merupakan istana kecilnya. Tempat ternyaman dihidupnya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

ಠ_ಠ

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Cahaya hangat mentari kembali menyapa alam, membangunkan setiap manusia untuk segera menjalankan kegiatannya masing-masing. Dan disinilah ia, duduk diruangan kerjanya dengan sebuah seragam putih khas kedokteran menempel ditubuh rampingnya, ia menunggu pasien yang memiliki masalah dalam jiwanya. Membantu mereka keluar dari masalahnya dan melihat sinar cerah dari mata para pasien yang berhasil ia tangani. Meski terkadang ia begitu kewalahan karena masalah mereka begitu berat, tetapi ia tak pernah menyerah. Ia tahu, terkadang ia gagal dan melihat berita kematian mereka keesokan harinya, tapi itu tak akan membuat tekadnya surut. Inilah profesinya yang telah ia tekuni selama tiga tahun, menjadi seorang psikolog dan ia menyukainya.

 **Tok tok**

Seseorang mengetuk pintu ruangannya, sepertinya ia memiliki pasien baru. "masuk" perintahnya. Kemudian seorang pria berseragam putih yang tak jauh beda dengan dirinya memasuki ruangan, ia tampak tergesa.

"Baek, aku butuh bantuanmu" ucapnya.

"Apa?" balas baekhyun.

"Aku memiliki pasien baru hari ini, tetapi tiba-tiba jongin menelfon dan berkata ibunya masuk rumah sakit. Aku tidak memiliki pilihan lain selain meminta bantuanmu, ibu mertua sangat baik padaku dan aku tidak mungkin mengabaikannya disaat seperti ini. Kumohon, hanya kau harapanku" Ia memohon dengan kedua maniknya memburam.

"Hm, baiklah kyung. Bawa dia kesini" Ucap Baekhyun kepada rekan terdekatnya selama tiga tahun, Kyungsoo.

"Terimakasih baek, aku akan membalas kebaikanmu minggu depan" Kyungsoo tersenyum cerah, ia beruntung bertemu Baekhyun. "Em, mungkin pasienmu kali ini sedikit berbeda" Kyungsoo tersenyum canggung.

"Apa maksudmu?" Alis baekhyun mengerut.

"Kau akan tahu nanti, hwaiting!" Kyungsoo mengangkat sebelah tangannya yang menggenggam, tanda memberi semangat.

"Hei-"

"Selamat tinggal baekki" Kyungsoo memotong ucapan Baekhyun, ia kemudian melangkah keluar.

Baekhyun berdecak kesal.

Selang waktu beberapa menit, pintu ruangannya kembali diketuk. Ia yakin, itu adalah pasien barunya.

"Masuk" Sahut Baekhyun, matanya sibuk dengan berkas-berkas ditangannya.

Kemudian pintu itu terbuka, seorang pria bertubuh tinggi dengan pakaian kasualnya memasuki ruangan, ia memandang lurus kebawah. Wajahnya datar tanpa ekspresi.

Baekhyun mendongakkan kepalanya, ia terkejut melihat lelaki dihadapannya. Jelas diingatannya tentang lelaki ini, membuat sisi pribadinya keluar. Ia masih sangat kesal, bahkan hingga saat ini. Entah siapa pria itu, tetapi mereka pernah bertemu satu bulan yang lalu. Pria itu dengan motor besarnya hampir menabrak seorang pejalan kaki, memang tidak sampai menabrak tetapi pejalan kaki itu terluka dibagian lengan kirinya cukup parah. Baekhyun yang kebetulan lewat tentu terkejut melihat bagaimana pria itu menyerempet pejalan kaki tersebut, dengan cekatan. Ia melempar tas kerjanya menuju wajah pengendara tersebut sehingga ia kehilangan keseimbangan dan terjatuh. Baekhyun segera mengejarnya dan marah-marah seperti ibu-ibu pms. Ia bahkan tidak berhenti sebelum pria didepannya bertanggung jawab atas perbuatannya. Dengan terpaksa pria itu melakukan apa yang Baekhyun minta meski saat itu pergelangan kakinya tengah terluka karena terjatuh beberapa saat lalu tetapi tertutupi oleh celana jinsnya. Ia hanya menyerahkan beberapa lembar uang kepada pejalan kaki itu dan meminta maaf. Lalu pergi begitu saja dengan motornya, Baekhyun kembali berteriak namun diabaikan oleh pria itu. Dengan satu helaan nafas, ia mencoba tersenyum.

"Duduklah" Perintah Baekhyun, dengan senyum yang masih setia menghiasi wajah manisnya.

Pria itu duduk dikursi depan meja kerja Baekhyun. Tatapannya tak pernah berubah, kosong.

"Hai, perkenalkan. Aku adalah dokter yang akan menanganimu. Byun Baekhyun imnida" Sapanya dengan nada ceria yang selalu ia berikan pada setiap pasien, agar mereka tidak merasa canggung saat bersamanya.

"Hn" balas pria didepannya. Begitu singkat dan bermakna ambigu.

Baekhyun mencoba melihat bagaimana cara pria dihadapannya menatap sesuatu. Ia melihat dengan begitu jelas jika pria dihadapannya sedang sangat terluka, matanya memang kosong tetapi ribuan makna terpancar dibaliknya. Dan ia melihatnya.

"Bisakah aku mengetahui namamu?" Tanya Baekhyun, ia berharap mampu mengambil perhatian pria itu agar menatapnya.

"Kurasa sudah tercatat, Park Chanyeol" Balas chanyeol, tatapannya tak pernah berpaling dari satu titik. Entah bagaimana pikirannya mengontrol gerak geriknya.

Chanyeol benar dan Baekhyun merasa bodoh. "Hm, salam kenal Chanyeol. Kuharap kita bisa berteman baik" Ia tersenyum canggung. "Chanyeol-ssi, bisakah kau menatap mataku saat bicara denganku? aku merasa berbicara sendiri saat ini" Ia tertawa canggung. Demi apapun juga, ia tak pernah secanggung ini selama menangani pasien.

"Aku tidak pernah diajarkan untuk melakukan itu" ia tersenyum miring, namun begitu tipis hampir tak terlihat.

Tetapi Baekhyun melihatnya, senyum itu menjelaskan segalanya dan Baekhyun menyimpulkan. Ini berkaitan dengan masalah keluarga atau apapun yang berkaitan dengan lingkungan tempatnya tumbuh.

"Kenapa?" Baekhyun kembali mengorek informasi dari ekspresi spontan pria dihadapanya.

"Karena aku tidak punya orang tua" balasnya, ia seperti sebuah robot. Yang bertugas menjawab tanpa ia bereskpresi.

"Hm, apakah mereka sudah meninggal waktu kau kecil?"

Chanyeol menggeleng.

"Apa kau tidak pernah bertemu dengan mereka?"

lagi-lagi Chanyeol menggeleng.

"Lalu apa?" Baekhyun menyerah.

"Mereka ada, tetapi bukan untukku"

"Kuharap kau mau menjelaskan"

"Hn, kami tinggal bersama. Hidup dan melakukan kegiatan didalam satu atap yang sama" Chanyeol merasakan dadanya tiba-tiba sesak, namun semua tertutupi dibalik wajah arogannya "Tetapi bukan sebagai orang tuaku, mereka tak pernah ada untukku" Ia mengganti titik fokusnya menuju lantai.

"Karena itu dan kau berfikir mereka bukan orang tuamu?" Baekhyun merasakan kesal yang tertahan didadanya. Chanyeol dan ia memang memiliki masalah yang sama, yaitu kekeluargaan. Tapi tentu Chanyeol masih beruntung karena merasakan keberadaan orang tuanya, berbeda dengan dirinya yang sejak remaja tidak lagi mendapat sentuhan hangat dari yang namanya orang tua. Tetapi kenapa pria ini dengan mudah mengatakan hal sekeji itu?

Chanyeol terdiam.

Lagi-lagi Baekhyun menghela nafas, ia alihkan tatapannya menuju jendela yang menampakkan pepohonan rindang dihalaman belakang rumah sakit.

"Apa kau sering berbuat ulah?" Tatapannya tak lepas dari pohon dibalik jendela.

"Kurasa" Chanyeol menunduk, topengnya tak boleh terbuka didepan Baekhyun. Ia harus tetap terlihat kuat karena ia bukan orang lemah. Meski sakit dihatinya menjalar hingga membuat kedua matanya memburam. Ia menahannya, sebisa mungkin.

"Aku mengerti" Baekhyun menegakkan tubuhnya dan melangkah menuju jendela yang sedari tadi mencuri perhatiannya.

"Kau melakukan itu karena ingin mencuri perhatian kedua orang tuamu bukan?" Ia tersenyum sendu, tubuhnya membelakangi Chanyeol.

"Aku hanya ingin hidup" Tangan Chanyeol menggenggam erat, ia masih terus menahan rasa sakitnya.

"Jangan ditahan, karena rasa itu akan semakin sakit. Kau bisa melepasnya disini. Percaya padaku, aku akan membuatmu menjadi lebih baik dan merasakan hidup yang sebenarnya" Baekhyun paham, pria itu masih menyembunyikan banyak cerita dihidupnya. Ia tak akan memaksa pasiennya untuk bercerita, ia akan membiarkan hingga mereka bercerita sendiri.

"Apa selama ini kau hidup bahagia?" Entah kenapa Chanyeol bertanya seperti itu, ia sendiri merupakan orang yang peka terhadap lingkungan sekitar. Dan ia merasakan sesuatu yang aneh, membuatnya penasaran.

Mata Baekhyun membulat dengan spontan, untung saja Chanyeol tidak melihatnya. Jantungnya berdetak kencang secara tiba-tiba. Rasa sakit itu kembali menjalar membuat tubuhnya kaku untuk sesaat. Kenapa Chanyeol bertanya seperti itu? apa ia tahu? ia menggeleng pelan. Ia mencoba menstabilkan perasaanya.

"Aku akan bahagia ketika melihat pasienku bahagia, itulah sistem kebahagiaanku" Ia tertawa samar.

"Hn" Chanyeol berdiri, ia menatap punggung tegap Baekhyun.

"Apa kau pernah punya sahabat? yang mungkin menjadi alasanmu tersenyum atau tertawa?" Baekhyun berbalik, otomatis tetapan mereka bertemu. Mereka saling menatap dan keduanya menemukan sesuatu yang sama. Mata keduanya menjelaskan segalanya. Bahwa mereka sama-sama rapuh dan menyembunyikan sakit itu dibalik topeng tebal mereka.

Bedanya, Baekhyun menyembunyikan itu dengan senyum sementara Chanyeol dengan raut datarnya.

"Aku tidak butuh teman atau sahabat, mereka hanya akan memanfaatkan kemudian meninggalkan" Chanyeol membuang mukanya kearah lain.

"Kau salah, tidak semua sahabat seperti itu. Kau butuh sahabat, karena dengan hidupmu yang berat kau perlu sebuah sandaran. Setidaknya mereka akan mendukungmu disaat kau jatuh" Baekhyun tersenyum meyakinkan "Aku akan menjadi sahabatmu mulai saat ini, kapanpun kau butuh. Aku akan siap" Ia tersenyum semakin lebar. Entah kenapa ia sangat semangat. "Bolehkan aku meminta nomor ponselmu?" Tanyanya lembut.

Chanyeol merogoh ponselnya disaku celananya, ia menyerahkan ponselnya kepada Baekhyun. Baekhyun menerimanya dan mulai menyalin nomor ponsel pria jakung tersebut. Ia kembali menyerahkan ponsel Chanyeol. Jemari lentiknya memencet tombol panggil kemudian Ponsel Chanyeol berbunyi.

"Simpan nomorku" Ucap Baekhyun. "Kau akan menjalani penyembuhan dalam dua kali seminggu, aku tidak bisa memastikan harinya. Jadi aku akan menghubungimu hari pengobatannya" Baekhyun melangkah menuju tempat duduknya dan mendudukkan diri disana.

Chanyeol mengangguk paham "Terimakasih" sembari berojigi, kemudian ia melangkah menuju pintu "sampai jumpa" Dan tubuhnya hilang dibalik pintu.

Senyum Baekhyun lenyap, tubuhnya bergetar dan air mata yang sedari tadi ia tahan berlomba-lomba jatuh. Ia kembali menyengkram dadanya yang sesak. Topengnya terlepas sudah. Kenapa ia melihatnya? sosok dirinya yang lain. Dalam mata kelam pria yang beberapa menit lalu pergi.

" _Jangan pernah kembali, kami tidak sudi memiliki anak seperti dirimu. Memalukan!"_

Ia membungkam mulutnya dengan kedua tangannya agar suara tangisnya teredam. karena kini tangisnya semakin pecah kala suara sang ayah masuk dalam ingatannya dan menusuk dadanya dengan brutal. Sangat sakit.

 _"Kau mengecewakan kami"_

Suara itu terus terngiang dan ia tak sanggup. Bodoh, ia sangat bodoh. Ia seorang psikolog tetapi menyembuhkan lukanya sendiri ia tak sanggup.

Tidak tidak, ia tidak boleh menangis dan membuatnya terlihat rapuh. Diruang kerjanya, ini akan membuat reputasinya hancur. Ia terdiam, kedua tangannya menyatu dan menggenggamnya sangat erat hingga memutih. Ia mencoba menghentikan tangisnya.

'tenang baek, banyak orang bahagia karenamu. Kau bukan orang yang buruk' Batinnya terus berkata untuk menetralkam perasaanya.

'kau hanya perlu tenang'

dan ia berhasil, tangisnya telah reda. Segara ia mengusap air matanya dengan tisu, sampai tak terlihat sedikitpun bercak air mata.

Ia melirik jam tangan yang melingkar dilengan kanannya. Pukul empat sore, ia harus segera kembali menuju apartemen mungilnya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

ಥಥ

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Chanyeol tertunduk lesu, dijok motor besarnya. Matanya menatap lelah kearah sungai Han, hembusan angin sore menerbangkan helaian lembut surai coklatnya.

Ia mendengarnya, bagaimana pria berjas kedokteran itu menangis. Dan hal itu terus terbayang hingga saat ini. Ia sudah menduganya, jika Baekhyun menyembunyikan sesuatu dibalik wajah tegarnya. Ia juga terluka, sama seperti dirinya.

Chanyeol ingin tahu, mengapa Baekhyun menangis? Apa yang ia tahan? Bagaimana bisa ia menyembunyikannya dengan baik? ia sungguh ingin tahu.

 _Oh du du du~_

Ponselnya bergetar, ia merogohnya dan melihat nama yang tertera dilayar ponsel.

Ayah

Sial. Chanyeol segera menekan tombol hijau dan mengangkatnya.

"Aku membutuhkanmu" ucap suara diseberang sana dengan nada tegas tanpa kelembutan.

 _Tut_

Dan panggilan diputus secara sepihak.

Ia mengusap kasar wajahnya dan menghela nafas seberat-beratnya. Dengan enggan ia menaiki motor besarnya dan mulai melaju meninggalkan keindahan sore hari disungai Han.

\--Tbc--

Anyong yorobuuunn...

Gomawooo~ telah membaca cerita saia, ini cerita perdana saia jadi harap maklum atas segala kekurangannya.

Saia harap jangan jadi sider, heuuuT_T

Kalo Ripiunya banyak, saia bakal cepet apdet.

Bisa setiap hari, kalo saia semangat. weka :V

RnR, favs, Foll.. jebal '3

see you next chap.. muwah


	2. Keterbukaan (08-24 01:49:37)

Because you are the medicine

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Author: PuppyBee04

Cast: Chanbaek, Hunhan, Kaisoo.

Other cast: Member Exo, Blackpink, Bts, dll.

RATE: M

Genre: Romance, hurt/comfort.

Desclaimer: Semua tokoh adalah milik emaknya masing-masing, saia hanya meminjam tokoh-tokohnya tanpa ijin. Muehehe.

Warning: BoyXBoy, Typo bertebaran, OOC, cerita abal, gaje, dan blah blah blah.

Summary: Dia datang, dengan puluhan luka dipunggungnya. Namun tidak menangis dan tidak bersedih. Segalanya tertutupi wajah tebal tanpa senyum, datar. Tak satupun ekspresi tergambar dalam garis tegas wajah tampannya.Dan Ia bertemu, seorang Lelaki mungil yang berprofesi sebagai psikolog itu bertugas menangani dirinya. Mereka saling menatap dan luka itu jelas terpancar. Bukan dari salah satu, tetapi keduanya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Motor besar itu mulai memasuki pekarangan luas nan terawat milik keluarga Park yang terkenal karena kesuksesan Park Corp. Bahkan kesuksesannya begitu tersohor hingga menarik minat perusahaan luar negeri untuk membuat hubungan berbisnis dengan Park Corp. Tetapi bukan itu yang Chanyeol inginkan. Ia sama sekali tidak bahagia hidup dengan kemewahan, ia tidak peduli jika suatu hari ia akan jatuh miskin. Asal ia memiliki keluarga. Keluarga seperti yang ia lihat disekitarnya. Ia ingin itu, tetapi dalam mimpipun itu mustahil.

Orang tuanya terlalu memuliakan uang.

Dengan ekspresi datar seperti biasa, ia mulai melangkahkan kakinya menuju mansion megah tempat tinggalnya.

Matanya melirik puluhan orang pria berjas hitam dan berkaca mata hitam, mereka memiliki wajah seperti seorang preman. Bahkan hanya sekedar melirik saja, ia sudah mendapat tatapan membunuh dari para pria-pria berwajah seram tersebut. Mereka berjajar rapi disisi kanan dan kiri mansion besarnya.

Dengan santai, ia mulai memasuki ruang kerja sang ayah. Jantungnya berdetak kencang, keringat sedikit demi sedikit membasahi kulitnya. Tubuhnya sedikit bergetar. Selalu, ia akan selalu seperti ini saat akan bertemu dengan Ayahnya. Namun sekali lagi, ia menutupinya dengan wajah datar andalannya.

Dengan tarikan nafas panjang, ia memutar kenop pintu ruang kerja Ayahnya.

Tubuhnya kaku sesaat. Mata besarnya menatap lurus kearah ibunya yang kini duduk disofa dengan santai, ia tak bereaksi selama beberapa detik. Sebelum akhirnya sang ibu menghampirinya dengan senyum.

"Chanyeol sayang, bagaimana kabarmu nak? sudah lama tidak bertemu ya" Wanita paruh baya itu tersenyum, namun senyum yang dipaksakan.

Chanyeol tak bereaksi, tangannya menggenggam erat.

"Mengapa hanya diam? Jawab aku!" Ibu Chanyeol berbisik pelan namun penuh penekanan.

"Baik, bagaimana denganmu?" Balas Chanyeol.

"Ibu sangat merindukamu" Dustanya.

"Hn" Chanyeol tahu, apa yang membuat ibunya bersandiwara. Karena diruangan ini terdapat dua sosok lain selain ayah dan ibunya. Entah siapa mereka tetapi mereka tampak begitu percaya melihat drama ibu dan anak didepannya dan Chanyeol terlihat sangat menyedihkan.

Sang Ibu mengajaknya duduk, senyum palsu itu senantiasa terpatri menghiasi wajah cantiknya. Diikuti sang ayah yang duduk disamping ibunya.

"Jadi ini putramu? dia tampan, tidak jauh beda denganmu park" Puji orang asing itu kepada Chanyeol.

Ibu Chanyeol tertawa renyah "Kami selalu memberikan yang terbaik untuknya" Ucapnya diselingi nada gurauan.

Chanyeol ingin berteriak. Ia ingin marah. Ia muak mendengar kata-kata dusta ibunya, tapi ia tidak bisa. Tubuhnya kaku, hatinya berdenyut nyeri. Mereka berkata seolah Chanyeol tak memiliki perasaan. Seolah apa yang mereka ucap tak akan berdampak pada Chanyeol.

"Perkenalkan, namaku Kim sungwoo dari perusahaan Kim dan ini putri tunggalku kim jisoo. Kami ingin menjalin hubungan berbisnis dengan Park Corp" Sungwoo tersenyum ramah "dan kami juga ingin berteman baik dengan keluarga Park, karena bisnis akan berjalan lancar dengan adanya hubungan pertemanan" jelasnya.

"Kami mengerti, semoga kita bisa bekerja sama" Ayah Chanyeol tersenyum tipis.

"Jika begitu, kami mohon pamit. Saya berterimakasih atas kesediaannya berbisnis dan berteman dengan kami" Sungwoo berjabat tangan dengan keluarga Park diikuti Jisoo. Namun entah kenapa jabatan tangan jisoo mengerat ketika berjabat dengan Chanyeol. Gadis itu tersenyum malu. Sedangkan Chanyeol membuang muka.

Mereka berdiri dan berojigi sebelum akhirnya melangkah keluar.

Ekspresi ibu Chanyeol berubah seketika, ia menatap kesal Putra bungsunya "Kau membuatku malu dengan wajah datarmu itu" Ucapnya.

"Maaf" Balas Chanyeol singkat.

"Maaf? astaga, bagaimana bisa aku memiliki anak sepertimu!" Ibu Chanyeol memandang jijik kearah Chanyeol "Kau menghancurkan hidupku, gara-gara kau lahir, putri kesayanganku meninggal!" Matanya mulai memburam, ia tidak bisa menahan emosinya saat bertemu Chanyeol. Ia melihatnya, mata putrinya. Memandangnya diraga Chanyeol. "Kau pembunuh sialan! kembalikan putriku" Tangisnya pecah, tanganya yang bebas menampar wajah Chanyeol dengan keras. Selalu seperti ini, ia sungguh membenci Chanyeol hingga keulu hatinya. maka dari itu mereka jarang dipertemukan. Ayah Chanyeol hanya tidak ingin melihat istrinya menangis terus-terusan.

Didalam sana, hati Chanyeol bergetar. Ia menyesal dilahirkan. Ia membenci takdir yang menempatkannya diposisi ini. Kenapa harus dia yang merasakan ini?

Tetapi wajahnya tak pernah berubah, ia tidak terlihat sedih atau apapun. Terus terlihat kuat karena jika ia menangis didepan Orang tuanya. Ia yakin, mereka akan tersenyum senang karena berhasil menghancurkan hidupnya.

Ayah Chanyeol segera memeluk istrinya dari belakang, ia mencoba menjauhkannya dari Chanyeol. "Keluar bodoh, kenapa masih disini?" Teriaknya.

Chanyeol berdiri, ia berojigi sesaat sebelum akhirnya keluar dari dalam ruangan. Kakinya melangkah cepat, menjauh dari mansion yang ia sebut sebagai neraka. Jantungnya bergemuruh, membuat kakinya semakin cepat melangkah. Entah kemana tujuannya, ia bahkan tidak membawa motor. Tetapi semua tak dipedulikannya. Ia hanya ingin sendiri, ia ingin pergi sejauh mungkin.

Sementara sang ibu terus menangis dipelukan suaminya, sejak Chanyeol bayi hingga sebesar ini. Rasa benci itu tak pernah pudar. Karena mata itu, mata yang ada pada Chanyeol mengingatkannya pada mendiang anak sulungnya. Park Yoora, yang meninggal sehari setelah Chanyeol lahir.

Ia ingin berhenti, ia tahu Chanyeol sangat terluka. Tetapi ia tidak bisa, rasa cintanya terhadap sang mendiang putri sulung dan kerinduannya yang tak dapat terobati membuat rasa benci hingga tempat terdalam dihatinya.

"Kenapa bukan dia saja yang mati, kenapa harus putri kita" Jeritnya. "Aku merindukannya, aku ingin memeluknya. Karena dia aku tidak sanggup melakukannya" Ia tidak bisa menghentikan tangisnya.

"Aku tahu, jangan menangis. Kau harus belajar merelakan. Aku akan selalu bersamamu" Ucap Ayah Chanyeol mencoba menenangkan sang istri walau ia sendiri belum sanggup merelakan sang putri. Namun terkadang, ia berfikir tentang bagaimana menderitanya Chanyeol selama ini yang refleks membuat hatinya berdenyut nyeri. Tetapi sekali lagi, rasa ingin peduli itu sangat tipis jika dibandingkan rasa benci yang ia tanam sendiri.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

ಥಥ

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Baekhyun berjalan pelan menelusuri jalanan seorang diri, pandangannya bergerak menyapu sekitarnya. Hari ini jalan terlihat sepi dibandingkan hari-hari sebelumnya. Hanya ada beberapa orang yang berjalan sama seperti dirinya. Ia mengira karena hari ini sangat dingin, bahkan jaket tebal yang membungkus kulitnya masih membuatnya kedinginan.

Malam ini, ia kehabisan bahan makanan. Sehingga ia harus berjalan menuju mini market terdekat, tetapi tetap saja terasa jauh karena ia berjalan kaki.

Sementara dilain tempat, Chanyeol terduduk seorang diri dibangku yang menjadi favorit Baekhyun. Bangku tua yang sudah jelek tetapi masih kuat. Kedua lengannya ia gunakan untuk memeluk tubuhnya sendiri yang kedinginan. Tetapi ia tidak ingin pulang, ia merasa tidak memiliki tempat untuk pulang. Tempat ini jauh lebih baik dari pada rumahnya.

Pandangannya terfokus pada ponselnya, entah kenapa ia ingin melakukannya. 'Haruskah aku menghubunginya?' Batinnya bermonolog.

Seseoerang yang mengaku sebagai sahabatnya, orang yang akan ada disaat dia butuh. Tetapi ia tidak bisa merepotkan orang lain, mereka baru berkenalan dan posisinya hanya sebagai seorang pasien. Mungkin begitulah cara seorang psikolog dalam menangani pasiennya. Jadi ia bodoh, jika berharap mereka benar-benar berteman.

Baekhyun keluar dari dalam mini market dengan dua plastik besar ditangannya. Ia akan sibuk akhir-akhir ini, jadi akan lebih baik jika ia berbelanja banyak untuk kebutuhan beberapa hari kedepan.

Entah kenapa ia tak ingin langsung pulang, kakinya secara otomatis melangkah menuju arah yang berlawanan dengan arah apartemennya. Ia berencana membeli tteokbokki kesukaanya, sudah lama ia tidak merasakan jajanan pinggir jalan tersebut.

Ia baru saja akan menyeberang jalan untuk membelinya diseberang jalan sana, jika saja pandangannya tak menangkap sosok pria yang dikenalinya. Tengah duduk meringkuk dikursi tua favoritnya.

"Chanyeol?" Gumamnya.

Refleks kakinya melangkah menuju kursi tersebut, matanya melebar sesaat karena dugaannya benar "Chanyeol? apa yang kau lakukan disini?" Tanyanya.

Chanyeol menoleh dan terkejut namun keterkejutannya segara hilang karena wajahnya kembali datar "Hanya berjalan-jalan" Balasnya.

"Dengan udara sedingin ini? tanpa pakaian tebal?" Baekhyun tidak yakin dengan ucapan Chanyeol, matanya memandangi sekitarnya dan ia tidak menemukan benda yang dicarinya "Dimana motormu?" Tanyanya sekali lagi.

"Mogok, jadi aku tidak membawanya" Chanyeol kembali berbohong.

"Hm? kau berbohong?" Baekhyun menatap Chanyeol dengan pandangan menyelidik. ayolah, siapa yang coba Chanyeol bohongi. Seorang psikolog? jangan bercanda.

"..." Chanyeol terdiam.

"Apa yang terjadi?" Baekhyun duduk disamping Chanyeol, matanya menerawang jauh kedalam bola mata Chanyeol. Sekali lagi, ia melihat sesuatu yang tertahan disana. Chanyeol menahannya, seorang diri. Luka yang besar.

"Ya tuhan, ujung bibirmu berdarah?" Bodohnya Baekhyun baru menyadari hal itu karena minimnya pencahayaan "Katakan sesuatu yeol, apa seseorang melukaimu?" Paniknya.

Chanyeol bimbang, haruskah ia menceritakannya? luka ini? luka tamparan sang ibu. Haruskah ia bilang? Tentang betapa rapuhnya ia saat ini?

"Apa kau lupa? Aku sahabatmu, didalam maupun diluar lingkungan rumah sakit" Baekhyun tidak bisa berbohong bahwa ia merasa hawatir.

Chanyeol menunduk, ia tengah menahan sesuatu yang akan terjatuh dari kedua matanya. Ia tidak boleh menangis. Saat ini, perasaanya sedang ia coba kendalikan.

Setelah merasa lebih baik, kemudian kepalanya kembali mendongak, ia menatap Baekhyun. Ia akan mempercayainya, mulai sekarang. Kepada Baekhyun dan ia membenarkan ucapan Baekhyun tentang seorang sahabat. Ia memang membutuhkannya.

"Ini tentang orang tuaku" Chanyeol mengalihkan fokusnya kejalanan "Mereka tidak menginginkanku, aku hanya sampah bagi mereka" Ia memejamkan matanya.

"Kenapa?" Baekhyun menatap Chanyeol penasaran.

Chanyeol terdiam. Ini tentang masa lalunya. Tentang kakak perempuannya yang telah pergi. Kejadian disaat ia lahir.

"Maaf, belum sekarang" Ia mengusap kasar wajahnya.

Baekhyun mengangguk mengerti "Baiklah aku tidak memaksamu untuk menggali lukamu" Ia terdiam sejenak "Tapi tolong jujur padaku, ada apa dengan bibirmu?" Lanjutnya.

"ini" Ia enggan melanjutkan "Ibuku menamparku" Chanyeol berkata jujur.

"Apa? bagaimana bisa? apa kau melakukan kesalahan?" Baekhyun terkejut.

"Mungkin, aku bahkan selalu merasa salah dimatanya" Chanyeol tersenyum miring.

Baekhyun terdiam, ia melihatnya. Chanyeol tidak berbohong, terlihat dari gerak geriknya.

"Lalu, apa kau berniat pulang? kau pergi tanpa motormu sementara bus sudah jarang dijam segini" Baekhyun memikirkan hal apa yang harus ia lakukan.

"Aku tidak ingin pulang" Balas Chanyeol. Ia tentu tidak ingin semakin tersakiti. Jika boleh, ia ingin lepas dari keluarganya. Ia ingin mencopot marganya. Tetapi itu akan sulit, mengingat betapa terkenalnya perusahaan sang Ayah. Itu akan membuat media mencari celah untuk menjatuhkan perusahaan Park.

"Lalu kau ingin kemana?" Baekhyun benar-benar harus melakukan sesuatu.

"Disini lebih baik, dari pada rumahku" Chanyeol sedikit menggigil, sedari tadi ia menahan hawa dingin yang menusuk kulitnya.

Baekhyun tahu, Chanyeol orang asing. Mereka baru bertemu tadi siang, walau hampir seluruh masyarakat seoul telah mengenal keluarga Park bagi Baekhyun, Chanyeol tetaplah orang asing. Tetapi pria ini sedang terluka dan membutuhkan bantuannya.

"Kau bisa tidur diapartemenku untuk malam ini" Ucap Baekhyun, Ia percaya Chanyeol orang yang baik.

"Tidak perlu" Tolak Chanyeol "Aku tidak ingin merepotkanmu" Ia tidak menyangka Baekhyun akan menawarinya tempat tinggal.

"Tidak tidak, kau pasienku dan aku memiliki tanggung jawab atas dirimu. Tidak apa, tubuhmu akan membeku jika terus berada disini. Jangan menolak atau aku akan berhenti menjadi doktermu" Ancamnya, walau itu tidak serius.

"Hm, baiklah" Chanyeol tidak memiliki pilihan lain, Baekhyun benar. Tempat ini sangat dingin.

"Anak pintar" Baekhyun tersenyum senang "Ayo pulang, disini semakin dingin" Ucap Baekhyun sembari menepuk Bahu Chanyeol.

Dan mereka berjalan menuju apartemen Baekhyun.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

ಥಥ

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Drrt

Ponsel yang berada diatas meja kerja berbunyi, memperingati pemiliknya tentang adanya panggilan masuk.

 **"Yeobseoyo, tuan park"** ucap seseorang diseberang telepon.

"Ya, tuan kim. Apa terjadi sesuatu?" Balas Ayah Chanyeol.

" **Ya, sesuatu terjadi. Aku membatalkan pemberian saham 15% ku untuk usaha bisnis kita"** Ucap Kim sungwoo.

"Apa? kenapa?" Lelaki paruh baya itu terkejut, baru tadi siang mereka mengesahkan pemberian saham tersebut. Bagaimana bisa, sungwoo membatalkannya.

" **Karena aku akan menggantinya menjadi 45%"** Sungwoo tersenyum miring dibalik telepon.

"Apa kau serius?" Ayah Chanyeol tentu merasa senang.

 **"Ya, tetapi aku ingin satu hal"** Ucap Sungwoo.

"Apa yang kau inginkan?" Alisnya terangkat satu.

 **"Aku ingin putramu"** Sungwoo menjeda kalimatnya " **Menikah dengan putriku"** Lanjutnya.

Ayah Chanyeol terkejut.

\--TBC--

Anyong, saia apdet egen.

Huaaaa.. saia nistain bapa cahyo..

soalnya gemes ama chanyeol yang brengsek nyakitin baek mulu, wekaaaa.

Maap ya kalau kurang panjang, soalnya saia sudah kasih batasan. Satu Chap 2k.

Saia cepat apdet karena kalian yang udah kasi respon bikin semangat saia tumbuh, gomawo.

Karena satu aja ripiu dari kalian adalah semangat saia.

Untuk Chap depan bakal ada flasbacknya Chanyeol, tentang kenapa dia dibenci. Jadi jangan sampai ketinggalan.

Untuk Cinta Chanbaek keknya masi perlu waktu, namanya juga cinta ga mudah tumbuh. Kecuali bagi cewe yang bapeuran *Heuh nyindir diri sendiriT_T

 **Megumi30**

Hng, iyaa sama. Jadi mereka sama-sama punya luka. Terus sama-sama ngobati gitu. muehehe

 **Chanbaek09**

iyaa, ni apdet cepet 3. Gomawo udah riview

kasih saran buat ff nya dong, saia masih baru dari dalam toples*ngawur_-

Alurnya kecepeten ga si? kok saia ga pede.

Yang riview pasti saia bales kok.. jadi semangat reviewnya :3

jann luoa favs foll jugak.

see you next chap.. muwah


	3. masa lalu

Because you are the medicine

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Author: PuppyBee04

Cast: Chanbaek, Hunhan, Kaisoo.

Other cast: Member Exo, Blackpink, Bts, dll.

RATE: M

Genre: Romance, hurt/comfort.

Desclaimer: Semua tokoh adalah milik emaknya masing-masing, saia hanya meminjam tokoh-tokohnya tanpa ijin. Muehehe.

Warning: BoyXBoy, Typo bertebaran, OOC, cerita abal, gaje, dan blah blah blah.

Summary: Dia datang, dengan puluhan luka dipunggungnya. Namun tidak menangis dan tidak bersedih. Segalanya tertutupi wajah tebal tanpa senyum, datar. Tak satupun ekspresi tergambar dalam garis tegas wajah tampannya.Dan Ia bertemu, seorang Lelaki mungil yang berprofesi sebagai psikolog itu bertugas menangani dirinya. Mereka saling menatap dan luka itu jelas terpancar. Bukan dari salah satu, tetapi keduanya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **Tap tap tap**

Suara langkah kaki yang tampak besahutan menghiasi heningnya suasana malam. Hanya ada beberapa lampu rumah yang masih menyala, karena sebagian besar penghuninya telah terlelap menjelajahi dunia mimpi.

Baekhyun berjalan dengan mata yang tertutup, sesekali terbuka namun kembali menutup. Tangannya menggenggam erat jaket tebalnya, sementara kaki mungil itu berjalan semakin cepat. Peluh seakan membanjiri bagian lehernya. Ia berusaha terlihat biasa, tetapi itu sulit baginya.

Chanyeol yang berjalan tak jauh darinya memandang heran kerahnya, ia melihat Baekhyun seperti sedang ketakutan. Ia menatap sekitarnya dan tidak menemukan keanehan. Lalu apa yang membuat Baekhyun setakut itu?

"Bisakah kita lebih cepat?" Ucap Baekhyun setengah tergesa.

Alis Chanyeol mengkerut "Ada apa?" Tanyanya.

"A-aku.." Jemarinya mulai basah karena keringat, ia tampak semakin mencengkram jaket tebalnya "Aku phobia terhadap gelap" Ucapnya. Kini bukan hanya kyungsoo saja yang tahu tetapi Chanyeol juga. Orang asing yang baru ditemuinya, seharusnya ia lebih waspada karena orang lain bisa memanfaatkan kelemahannya. Tetapi ia benar-benar merasa takut saat ini.

Chanyeol terkejut, seorang psikolog ternyata memiliki sebuah phobia. Ia mengangguk paham dan mulai mempercepat langkahnya. "Apa masih jauh?"

Baekhyun menggeleng "Dua kali belokan lagi dan kita akan sampai" Ucapnya.

Chanyeol kembali mengangguk.

Apartemen sederhana itu mulai terlihat. Ia mulai mempercepat langkahnya untuk menyeimbangi langkah Baekhyun yang setengah berlari.

Mereka mulai memasuki area apartemen dan menaiki lift. Pintu lift terbuka dan kaki mungil Baekhyun kembali melaju diikuti Chanyeol.

Mereka sampai dipintu masuk apartemen Baekhyun. Segera, ia membukanya dengan pasword yang hanya ia ketahui.

Pintu terbuka.

"Ayo masuk" Ajak Baekhyun yang ditanggapi anggukan kepala oleh Chanyeol.

Mereka memasuki apartemen mungil Baekhyun. Mata besar Chanyeol mulai menjelajahi sekitarnya. Memang tampak sederhana karena hanya ada beberapa ruangan yang terlihat. Seperti ruang tamu, kamar tidur, kamar mandi, dan dapur. Tetapi tempat itu sangat bersih, sepertinya Baekhyun tipe orang yang sangat memperhatikan kebersihan.

"Maaf, apartemennya sempit" Baekhyun tersenyum canggung "Duduklah, aku akan membuatkanmu minuman hangat. Kau terlalu lama membiarkan tubuhmu terkena udara dingin. Kau bisa saja demam karena itu" Baekhyun sedikit memperlihatkan rasa hawatirnya.

"Terimakasih, maaf merepotkan" Sejujurnya Chanyeol merasa tak enak terhadap Baekhyun. Ia hanya seorang pasien, tetapi Baekhyun rela memberinya tumpangan untuk orang yang baru dikenalnya.

"Tak apa" Balas Baekhyun yang melangkahkan kakinya menuju dapur.

Tetapi kenapa Baekhyun tinggal seorang diri?

Apakah orang tuanya tak tinggal bersamanya?

Dan Chanyeol teringat hari itu, hari dimana ia tak sengaja mendengar Baekhyun menangis dengan pilu. Ia belum sempat melangkah jauh saat suara tangis itu menginterupsi indra pendengarannya. Hingga saat ini, rasa penasaran itu masih membumbung tinggi didalam hatinya.

Baekhyun kembali dengan dua cangkir teh diatas nampan yang ia bawa. Senyumnya kembali terpancar, sangat kontras dengan ekspresinya beberapa saat lalu "Minumlah, selagi masih hangat" Ucapnya, jemarinya meraih cangkir berisi teh hangat tersebut kemudian meminumnya pelan dan tubuhnya merasa begitu hangat.

Chanyeol mengikuti apa yang dilakukan Baekhyun.

"Kau tinggal sendiri? bagaimana dengan orang tuamu?" Chanyeol bertanya dengan spontan karena rasa ingin tahu dalam hatinya terus bergejolak.

Refleks air teh yang masih berada ditengah tenggorokan Baekhyun kembali keluar, ia terbatuk keras. Pertanyaan itu benar-benar mengejutkannya.

Chanyeol terkejut melihat respon spontan Baekhyun, ia bukan orang bodoh yang tidak menyadari kesalahan dari ucapannya. "Maaf" Chanyeol merasa bersalah.

Baekhyun yang telah berhasil menghentikan batuknya segera menatap Chanyeol "Kenapa meminta maaf?" Ia kembali tersenyum "Kau wajar menanyakannya, lagipula bukan hanya dirimu yang bertanya seperti itu" Jelasnya.

Chanyeol membalas tatapan Baekhyun dengan canggung.

"Kau bertanya tentang orang tuaku?" Baekhyun menatap pigura kecil disamping Tv yang menampakkan sosok sang ayah dan ibunya tengah memeluk tubuh mungil Baekhyun dengan sayang. Saat itu usianya masih 11 tahun kemudian ia tersenyum miris "Aku tidak tahu dimana mereka" Lanjutnya. Senyum itu tak pernah lepas dari wajahnya.

Chanyeol semakin tidak mengerti, bagaimana bisa ia tidak mengetahui keberadaan orang tuanya sendiri? Hal itu membuat rasa penasarannya bertambah besar terhadap Baekhyun. Ia ingin bertanya sekali lagi, namun pikirannya mencegahnya. Bukankah tidak sopan menanyai kehidupan pribadi orang lain? Ia tahu, orang tuanya tidak pernah ada untuk mengajarinya tentang sopan santun. Tetapi bukan berarti ia tidak memilikinya, kepala pelayan yang selalu mengajarinya tentang tata krama. Ia selalu memberikan apa yang Chanyeol butuhkan, bahkan Chanyeol menganggap sang kepala pelayan sebagai orang tuanya sendiri. Namun sayang, kepala pelayan itu harus meregang nyawanya karena sebuah penyakit. Saat itu usia Chanyeol menginjak 19 tahun dan ia masih ingat betapa hancurnya ia saat itu.

"Kau ingin bertanya kenapa aku bisa tidak tahu, iyakan?" Baekhyun menyadari keingin tahuan Chanyeol dari matanya "Kau ingin aku mengatakan alasannya?" Baekhyun tersenyum tipis "Aku tidak akan mengatakannya, karena kau saja belum bercerita tentang dirimu. Ingat Chan, aku disini sebagai doktermu bukan pasienmu" Ia akan memancing Chanyeol agar bercerita, tidak apa ia harus mempertaruhkan masa lalunya. Asalkan tugasnya sebagai psikolog bisa terlaksana.

"Dan kau juga ingin aku bercerita tentang masalahku?" Chanyeol tahu betul trik Baekhyun yang mencoba memancingnya bercerita. Ia sendiri juga menyadari, bahwa ia datang kepada Baekhyun untuk menyembuhkan kondisi mentalnya yang kadang tak dapat ia kontrol. Jadi sudah seharusnya ia menceritakan masalahnya kepada Baekhyun.

"Kau harus Chanyeol" Ucap Baekhyun mencoba meyakinkan.

Chanyeol terdiam sejenak, ia ragu. Tetapi Baekhyun benar, ia harus menceritakan segalanya, dari awal. Ia mencoba menguatkan hatinya yang mulai melemah. Sanggup tak sanggup, ia akan menceritakannya.

 **Flashback on**

Sore itu, dimana hujan turun begitu deras. Angin berhembus begitu kencang seolah tengah berkejaran. Sebuah mobil ambulans melaju tak kalah kencang, karena terdapat seorang ibu yang mengalami masa paling menegangkan dihidupnya. Ia akan segera melahirkan seorang bayi setelah sembilan bulan lamanya menahan beban diperutnya, dalam hati ia berdo'a atas keselamatan bayi yang akan dilahirkannya karena ia begitu menanti kehadiran sang buah hati.

Perutnya terasa begitu nyeri yang luar biasa, namun sebisa mungkin ia tetap kuat. Demi bayinya dan keluarga yang selalu mendampingnya.

Ia menoleh kearah kiri. Suami yang begitu ia cintai dengan setia memegang tangannya begitu erat. Ia tersenyum, mencoba memberi semangat kepada istrinya yang telah menjadi bagian penting dalam hidupnya. Kemudian kepala itu kembali menoleh, kali ini kearah kanan. Putri kecilnya yang berusia lima tahun itu tampak begitu hawatir, bahkan ia terus menangis karena takut sesuatu terjadi pada ibunya. Park Yoora memegang tangan sang ibu dengan masih terus menangis, jari mungil itu menggeggam erat dan bergetar. Hanya dengan melihat wajah sang putri dan suaminya yang begitu ia cintai, semangatnya kembali terpompa. Nyonya Park bertekad dalam hati, ia akan selalu melindungi dan menyayangi keluarga kecilnya.

Mobil ambulans itu sampai pada sebuah rumah sakit yang berada dipusat kota, mereka segera disambut oleh beberapa orang suster dan seorang dokter perempuan. Mereka dengan sigap membawa nyonya Park menuju ruang khusus untuk segera melangsungkan proses kelahiran.

Ruang itu ditutup dan tidak mengizinkan orang lain masuk, kecuali suster dan dokter yang bertugas menanganinya.

Jantung Tuan Park berdegup kencang, ia sedikit tegang. Namun sebisa mungkin ia mengendalikannya agar terlihat tenang didepan putri sulungnya. "Appa, eomma~ Hiks" Gadis itu tak henti-hentinya menitihkan air mata, ia semakin mengeratkan pelukannya didada sang ayah.

Tuan Park mengusap punggung mungil itu lembut "Eommamu akan baik-baik saja, ia akan segera memberimu seorang adik" Ia tersenyum, berusaha meyakinkan putrinya agar tetap tenang.

Gadis itu mengangguk mengerti, pipi gembulnya nampak memerah karena terlalu lama menangis.

Hingga jarum jam yang ada dirumah sakit itu menunjuk kearah angka enam. Mereka sudah menunggu selama satu jam lebih. Namun pintu itu belum juga dibuka. Tuan Park merasa semakin tegang, ia hawatir dengan keadaan istrinya.

 **Ceklek**

Pintu ruang bersalin itu akhirnya dibuka, dengan tergesa Tuan Park menghampiri dokter wanita yang baru saja selesai menangani istrinya.

"Bagaimana keadaan istriku? dan bayiku?" Sergapnya.

Dokter itu menghela nafas berat "Bisa kita bicarakan ini diruanganku saja?" Ajaknya.

Tuan Park mengangguk menyetujui, ia tolehkan kepalanya kearah Yoora "Jaga ibumu ya, ayah akan segera kembali" Ia menepuk punggung Yoora kemudian melangkah mengikuti sang dokter.

Yoora segera memasuki ruangan ibunya.

Dokter itu mempersilahkan Tuan Park untuk duduk didepan mejanya. Ekspresi dokter itu susah ditebak, ia memyimpan sesuatu yang membuat Tuan Park curiga.

"Ibunya baik-baik saja, hanya mengalami sedikit tekanan tetapi itu bukan masalah. Ia akan pulih dalam seminggu" Ungkap dokter itu.

"Dan bayinya?" Ia melihat ada reaksi yang aneh pada wajah dokter dihadapannya.

"Begini" Dokter itu menatap kedua tangannya sejenak kemudian kembali menatap sang lawan bicara "Saraf yang menghubungkan beberapa bagian jaringan tubuh penting dengan otak mengalami penyatuan yang mampu membahayakan fungsi otak dan hal tersebut terjadi tepat dibagian belakang bola mata bayi anda, kami bertindak cepat untuk segera memisahkannya karena jika terlambat. Nyawa bayi anda bisa terancam. Dan hal itu.." Dokter itu menatap kearah lain, tangannya bergerak gelisah. Ia merasa ragu melanjutkan kalimatnya.

"Ada apa?" Tuan Park mulai merasa hawatir dengan kenyataan selanjutnya.

"Hal itu menyebabkan putusnya saraf mata pada bayi anda, sehingga bayi anda mengalami kebutaan permanen" Dokter itu menatap simpati Tuan Park yang begitu terkejut "Ta-tapi tuan Park, bayi anda masih memiliki kemungkinan besar untuk dapat melihat lagi jika mendapat mata pengganti. Ia perlu donor mata" Jelasnya lagi.

Tuan Park mengusap wajahnya kasar, ia sangat tidak terima dengan kenyataan yang tidak adil baginya. Putra yang telah ia dambakan bertahun-tahun adalah seorang yang cacat? bahkan ia berharap Putranya mampu mewarisi Park Corp, tetapi dengan keadaannya yang buta? itu mustahil.

"Apa istriku sudah tahu?" Tanya lagi pria paruh baya yang memimpin Park Corp selama tiga tahun tersebut.

"Belum tuan" Balas sang dokter.

Tuan Park menunduk lesu, ia benar-benar terpukul dengan kenyataan yang terjadi pada bayinya. Ia juga merasa bingung, bagaimana mengatakan hal ini pada sang istri. Ia tahu pasti sang istri akan sangat terpukul melebihi dirinya.

 **Ceklek**

Ruang rawat itu dibuka pelan, mata besarnya menangkap kondisi sang istri kini terbaring lemah diatas ranjang rumah sakit. Wanita itu menoleh kearahnya. "Kau sudah melihat bayi kita? bagaimana keadaanya?" Tanyannya dengan penuh semangat walau keadaan fisiknya sedang kurang baik.

Tuan Park melangkah mendekat dan duduk dikursi kecil samping ranjang. Ia enggan menatap sang istri, eskpresinya susah ditebak. Sementara tangan kekarnya menggenggam erat tangan Nyonya Park. Ia masih terus terdiam dan tidak menjawab pertanyaan istrinya beberapa saat lalu.

Nyonya Park menatapnya heran "Kenapa kau diam saja?" Ia tidak mengerti dengan sikap sang suami yang sama sekali tidak terlihat bahagia "Kau menyembunyikan sesuatu?" Sergapnya yang secara spontan membuat kepala sang suami menatap kerahnya.

Ia gelagapan, ia bingung harus menggunakan kata seperti apa agar istrinya tidak akan merasa terpukul.

"Jawab aku!" Nyonya Park sedikit meninggikan suaranya, ia menatap intens kearah suaminya.

"Maafkan aku, aku tidak bisa melakukan apapun untuk putra kita" Pandangan itu sedikit mengabur, Tuan Park berusaha untuk tidak menangis.

"A-APA MAKSUDMU?" Wanita yang baru melahirkan itu terkejut. Ia tak mampu menahan air matanya, dadanya seakan tertimpa batu besar.

"Putra kita, ia.." Lidahnya seakan kelu, ia tak sanggup mengatakan keadaan bayinya yang baru menghirup udara dunia luar itu. "Ia... ia buta" Jelasnya. Ia segera memeluk istrinya dengan erat.

Nyonya Park terdiam, air matanya berjatuhan dari kedua pelupuk matanya. Jantungnya seakan anjlok, ia menggeleng keras. Tidak, putra yang sudah ia idam-idamkan bahkan dari sejak ia belum menikah itu tak mungkin buta. Ia sudah menunggu hari ini, ini tidak mungkin. Tangan lemahnya mendorong keras bahu sang suami.

"Kenapa kau berbohong hah?" Tangisnya pecah dan menggema keseluruh ruangan. "Tidak mungkin ia buta! dokter bilang dia baik-baik saja!" Teriaknya, emosinya semakin mengikis tenaganya yang hanya tersisa sedikit setelah melahirkan.

"Tapi itu yang terjadi" Tuan Park sadar, siap tidak siap ia harus mengatakan kebenarannya kepada sang istri.

Mereka melupakan sosok gadis mungil yang kini tengah menatap mereka dengan air mata. Ia tidak berkata apapun. Ia akan terluka saat melihat kedua orang tuanya terluka, ia juga akan menangis saat melihat kedua orang tuanya menangis. Pikirannya yang masih labil tentu tidak mengerti dengan keadaan yang saat ini ia hadapi.

Kaki mungil itu melangkah perlahan menuju pintu keluar dan tubuhnya hilang dibalik pintu.

Nyonya Park yang tidak bisa mempercayai kenyataan ini segera turun dari ranjang dengan tertatih, selang infus yang terasa mengganggu segera ia lepas secara paksa hingga menimbulkan punggung tangannya berdarah.

Tuan Park mencoba mencegahnya namun percuma karena wanita itu sedang dikuasai emosi yang tinggi.

Mereka melangkah menuju ruang dimana bayinya diletakkan, seorang suster penjaga ruang itu dengan cepat menghampiri mereka dengan terkejut.

"Apa yang terjadi nyonya?" Sergapnya.

"Dimana bayiku?" Teriak nyonya Park yang tak sabar.

Suster itu sudah hafal betul dengan pasien penting dirumah sakitnya itu karena mereka berhak atas 40% dana dari pengahasilan rumah sakit. Dengan sigap ia mencari bayi atas nama Tuan Park.

Bayi itu tengah tertidur pulas didalam kotak incubator, kelopak matanya tertutup kapas. Terlihat jelas bahwa bayi itu baru saja melakukan operasi dibagian matanya.

Seketika Nyonya Park pingsan ditempat. Membuat panik seluruh orang yang ada diruangan itu.

Mereka segera membawa tubuh lemas Nyonya Park menuju ruangannya.

Gadis mungil itu terduduk seorang diri diruang tunggu, air matanya tak henti-hentinya terjatuh. Apa yang bisa ia lakukan untuk kedua orang tuanya? saat ini ia benar-benar merasa takut.

Ia takut kehilangan perhatian orang tuanya, lihat saja. Bahkan sampai saat ini orang tuanya sama sekali tidak mencari keberadaanya.

Tiba-tiba dadanya begitu nyeri luar biasa, tangan mungil itu mencengkram dadanya dengan kuat. Ia memang sudah terbiasa merasakan sakit didadanya tetapi saat ini? tanpa kedua orang tuanya?

Biasanya sang ibu memberikan obat pereda rasa sakit setiap hal ini terjadi, tetapi saat ini ia hanya sendiri. Bahkan orang lain seakan menutup mata mereka dari kehadirannya.

Bahkan ia belum makan dari pagi. Sungguh sakit itu semakin menjadi-jadi. Membuatnya terbatuk keras hingga mengeluarkan tetesan-tetesan darah kental dari mulut dan lubang hidungnya.

Jika kalian bertanya apa yang terjadi?

Yoora bukan gadis normal pada umumnya, ia divonis dokter mengidap penyakit kanker hati stadium awal setahun yang lalu. Meski baru awal tetapi jika terlambat sedikit saja dalam menanganinya akan sangat bahaya.

Tetapi sejak mengetahui itu, kedua orang tuanya menjadi lebih perhatian kepadanya dan ia begitu bahagia. Ia tidak peduli dengan sakitnya asalkan orang tuanya selalu menyayanginya.

Namun saat ini kedua orang tuanya sedang tak ada bersamanya, apa yang bisa ia lakukan? Dan kesadarannya hilang seketika.

Seorang suster yang sedang lewat begitu terkejut melihat bocah kecil yang tergeletak dilantai dengan darah yang mengucur dari lubang hidungnya.

Ia segera membawa bocah mungil yang tak berdaya itu keruang UGD.

Tuan Park sedikit terkejut saat seseorang menepuk punggungnya. "Maaf tuan, tetapi putri anda saat ini sedang berada diruang UGD" Ucap seorang suster.

Raut wajah Tuan Park berubah panik, ia menyesal telah melupakan putrinya. Dengan langkah tergesa ia menuju ruang yang ditunjukkan sang suster. Pintu ruangan itu tertutup, ia tidak bisa memaafkan dirinya sendiri jika sesuatu terjadi pada putri sulungnya yang teramat berharga dihidupnya.

Tangan kekarnya menjambak rambutnya sendiri dengan frustasi. Ia tak bisa duduk tenang, kakinya terasa begitu gatal ingin berlari menerobos pintu pembatas dihadapannya. Namun itu tentu tak dapat dilakukannya. Ia hanya mampu berdo'a atas keselamatan putri kecilnya.

Seorang dokter keluar dari dalam ruangan, ia segera dihujami beberapa pertanyaan dari Tuan Park dan dokter itu kembali mengajaknya menuju ruang dokter.

Tuan Park kini menatap putrinya yang kini terbaring tak berdaya diatas ranjang rumah sakit tanpa pergerakan, tubuhnya dipenuhi berbagai alat medis. Ia menunduk frustasi, sungguh ia menyesali kelalaiannya dalam mengurus putrinya yang memilki kondisi fisik lemah.

Ia benar-benar tak akan memaafkan dirinya sendiri jika sesuatu yang buruk terjadi.

Pintu ruangan itu kembali terbuka, sang istri yang terduduk diatas kursi roda dengan seorang suster menjalakannya itu memasuki ruangan.

Ia terlihat begitu panik "Apa yang terjadi?" Ucapnya.

"Ia ditemukan pingsan diruang tunggu, beberapa saat lalu" Tuan Park menatap putrinya dengan perasaan bersalah.

"Astaga" Ia kembali menangis sembari memegang erat tangan mungil putrinya "Ini salahku" Ia semakin tersedu-sedu.

"Tidak, apa maksudmu? jangan menyalahkan dirimu sendiri atas keadaannya" Tuan Park sadar, ini seratus persen kesalahannya yang telah lalai. Ia tak akan membiarkan istrinya menyalahkan dirinya sendiri.

Nyonya Park menatap sang suami "Apa dokter mengatakan sesuatu tentang keadaannya?" Tanyanya.

Tuan Park mengangguk, ia kembali tertunduk "Dokter bilang, tumor itu semakin menyebar menuju organ penting lain ditubuhnya" Matanya mulai memburam "Sangat kecil kemungkinan bisa sembuh, kalaupun bisa. Ia akan tumbuh dengan kondisi fisik yang lemah. Ia tak akan mampu melakukan banyak aktifitas pada umumnya" Ia sudah menebak reaksi istrinya, wanita itu terus menangis dengan keras. Ia tak sanggup kehilangan putrinya yang beberapa waktu lalu bertingkah manja kepadanya untuk meminta boneka barbie keluaran terbaru dan ia belum sempat membelikannya.

Hari ini adalah hari terberat dalam hidupnya, ia sangat terpukul dengan kenyataan yang selalu menusuk hatinya.

Dimulai dari bayinya yang buta dan kini putrinya yang harus berjuang melawan rasa sakit ditubuhnya, ia benar-benar merasa menjadi ibu yang buruk.

Hari ini ruang rawat Yoora terasa sepi karena kedua orang tuanya tengah mencari makan, mereka baru mengisi perutnya karena keadaan terus menekan mereka hingga tak sempat makan.

Yoora membuka matanya, ia sebenarnya sudah sadar dari setengah jam yang lalu. Namun ia tetap pura-pura terpejam, karena hal itu dapat membuatnya mendengar pembicaraan kedua orang tuanya.

Dan ia mendengar semuanya.

Tubuhnya saat ini hanyalah beban, ia tak akan mampu membahagiakan kedua orang tuanya lagi. Ia tahu, meski ia masih kecil tetapi ia tidak akan menjadi bodoh dengan tidak memahami apa yang orang tuanya bicarakan.

Air mata itu kembali membanjiri pipi chubby nya, ia sendiri juga tak akan sanggup menahan rasa sakit ini terus menerus. Ia tak akan bisa hidup dengan ketergantungan obat. Obat itu pahit dan ia membencinya.

jadi..

Apa yang harus ia lakukan?

Matanya melirik ponsel ayahnya yang tidak dibawa, tubuh ringkih itu terbangun perlahan dan meraih benda persegi tersebut.

Ia tahu cara memainkannya karena setiap hari ia selalu bermain gadget pemberian ayahnya untuk hadiah ulang tahunnya tahun lalu.

Tangan mungil itu mengetik sesuatu.

Tuan dan Nyonya Park kembali memasuki ruang rawat Yoora, mereka membawa beberapa snack yang aman konsumsi untuk Yoora. Mereka tahu, yoora pasti tidak akan mau makan makanan rumah sakit.

Pintu terbuka dan mereka mulai memasuki ruangan.

Seketika mata itu membulat lebar, mereka tidak menemukan sang putri yang seharusnya terbaring diatas ranjang.

"Suster!" Teriak nyonya Park begitu keras.

Dua suster segera memasuki ruangan, mereka tampak tergesa "Ada apa nyonya?"

"dimana putriku?" Nyonya Park tak bisa tenang.

Mereka menoleh kearah ranjang dan tak menemukannya disana, dengan panik mereka segera melakukan pencarian.

Nyonya Park kembali menangis, ia sangat hawatir. Yang bisa dilakukan tuan Park saat ini hanyalah memeluk istrinya. Mencoba memberikan ketenangan.

"Astaga!" Seorang suster menjerit dari arah kamar mandi yang ada diruangan tersebut.

Seluruh orang menghampirinya.

 **DEG**

Jantung itu seakan kehilangan fungsi, tubuhnya kaku sementara nafasnya terengah-engah. Nyonya Park tidak ingin mempercayai apa yang ia lihat, tidak. bahkan didalam mimpi sekalipun. Air mata semakin berjatuhan sangat deras seolah menyaingi air hujan. Kemudian ia menjerit histeris.

Tuan Park tak dapat menahan air matanya lagi, apa yang ia lihat benar-benar memukulnya secara telak.

Putri kecilnya, kini terbaring tak bernyawa diatas lantai kamar mandi dengan botol obat-obatan yang berserakan.

Dengan bergetar ia memeluk raga putrinya yang hanya tinggal raga. Tangisnya semakin kencang seiring kuatnya pelukan itu terhadap putrinya.

Dan sekali lagi, Nyonya Park terjatuh pingsan. Raga dan jiwanya tak sanggup menerima kenyataan yang ada dihadapannya.

Bahkan sang suster ikut terbawa dalam tangis yang dimulai dari kedua pasangan Park tersebut.

Mereka baru kali ini melihat aksi bunuh diri yang dilakukan oleh anak kecil dan hal itu membuat siapapun pasti akan merasa terpukul.

Tuan Park segera meraih ponselnya untuk mengabari sang sekretaris perusahaan tentang apa yang terjadi. Namun rencana itu dengan sekejap hilang tak berbekas kala matanya membaca rentetan kata yang terketik dilayar ponselnya.

 **Ayah ibu, maafin yoora.**

 **Yoora pengen sembuh,**

 **jadi yoora pergi. Yoora tak akan sakit lagi setelah ini. ibu dan ayah juga tak akan repot lagi. Jangan menangis lagi, yoora sedih melihat ibu dan ayah menangis.**

 **jika bisa, yoora pengen beri mata yoora untuk adik yoora. Supaya nanti besar bisa buat ayah dan ibu bangga. Tolong jaga pussy, dia suka makan kertas. nanti perutnya sakit. tolong ya. Yoora sayang ibu dan ayah.**

Tangis itu kini tak dapat dihentikan, ia tak mampu mengontrol pikirannya.

Dan kini ia yakin..

Ia tak akan sanggup, meski hari terus berganti ia tetap tak akan sanggup...

Merelakan sesuatu yang selama ini menjadi pondasi dalam hidupnya.

Putrinya...

Akan selalu ada dihatinya hingga takdir mencabut nyawanya.

 **Flashback end**

\--TBC--

Haaaeee~

Saia balik chinguuu.. ketcup hangat untuk yang baca :3 weka..

spesial chap ini, saia panjangin..

Hng, miankan saia jika ada banyak kekeliruan alur cerita atau kata apapun yah ;)

saia newbie.. hehe

saia juga ga pandai Pelajaran IPA.. jadi soal rumah sakit atau sakit atau rumah atau sakit rumah saia kurang paham...

haaa? naena? emakk, saia masih dibawah umur.. huee~ (18-)

jadi saia ga bikin adegan NC , mian yah..

oke.. balas riview :)

 **kikipanzer**

aaa~...gomawo yaa, thanks juga dha ripiu :3

 **ChanBaek09**

iyaaaa, tentulah.. saia bakal bikin banyak adegan romance dichap depan. gomawo udha ripiuw :3

 **sintalovedei**

whaaat?

naena?

saia belum sanggup.. weka

gomawo udha ripiuw :3

 **megumi30**

hu.um.. bakal ada alasan kenapa saia bikin adanya perjodohan, jadi setia tunggu apdet dari saia ya.. gomawo udha ripiuw :3

 **byunieManCumi**

konflik berat? engga kok.. cuma nyeimbangin topiknya aja. Kalo mau ke psikolog pasti perlu masalah bukan? jadi cuma nyeimbangin. hehe.. gomawo udha ripiuw:3

See you next chap.. muwah..


End file.
